wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
November 18, 2019 Monday Night RAW
The November 18, 2019 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on November 18, 2019 at the TD Garden in Boston, Massachusetts. Episode summary Becky Lynch & Charlotte Flair vs The IIconics We said it before, and we’ll say it again: They make a good team. Following an impressive if unsuccessful showing last week, Becky Lynch & Charlotte Flair notched their first victory as a tag team in Raw’s opening match by knocking off The IIconics. Although Becky and Charlotte weren’t exactly keen on teaming up, the match nevertheless seemed to cement them as players in the Women’s Tag Team division. And that was before the post-match scrum with NXT’s finest. Despite their well-documented differences in philosophy (Becky wants to fight anything that moves; Charlotte is a bit more calculating) and trajectory (The Man will battle Shayna Baszler and Bayley on Sunday in an all-champions Triple Threat; Flair leads Raw’s Women’s Survivor Series team), the pair worked in near-perfect sync, with Lynch providing a crucial assist that allowed Charlotte to secure the Figure-Eight submission victory. They continued that teamwork after the match, too, defending Raw when NXT Women’s Champion Shayna Baszler, Marina Shafir and Jessamyn Duke stormed the ring to take out The IIconics. Unfortunately, the NXT Horsewomen got the better of The Man and Queen connection, landing a few hits and escaping into the crowd where a wall of security stopped Becky & Charlotte from pursuing them. That isn’t to say Lynch was denied the punchout she so clearly craved. The Man knocked one of the guards out cold with a right hand as the NXT women made their escape. Like we said, she’ll fight anyone. No Way Jose vs Bobby Lashley Lost in all the revelations surrounding Bobby Lashley and Lana’s extracurricular activities is the fact that The All Mighty is also a full-time WWE Superstar — one who hadn’t competed in several months. A harsh reminder was served on Raw, as the two-time Intercontinental Champion returned to action against No Way Jose, eventually winning with a vice-like Full Nelson that put The Dominican Dancing Machine to sleep with Lana looking on at ringside. The Ravishing Russian's estranged husband Rusev was nowhere to be found in all this, having been served with a temporary restraining order and divorce papers on the same day. All of which meant that Lashley and Lana were free to kiss to their hearts’ content following the match — a privilege they enjoyed in emphatic fashion. Lashley appears to have been renewed with rest, motivation and the love of a beautiful woman. At least on paper, there’s not much can stop him at this point. Seth Rollins vs Andrade After a close call, Seth Rollins is still going to Survivor Series, thanks in no small part to a group of interlopers from Friday Night SmackDown whose arrival ensured that Andrade didn’t steal The Architect’s captaincy. Somewhat surprisingly, that would be The Lucha House Party, who made their presence known at the end of the contest with a kind of brand-boosting boast, but they thankfully waited until after Rollins and his opponent had wowed the audience with a true, blue show-stealer. Safe to say the match delivered from an in-ring perspective, with the two trading holds, dives, kicks and bombs at a breakneck pace. Zelina Vega’s ejection halfway through the match left the two to battle at an almost dead heat, though Rollins eventually gained the upper hand by getting Andrade into position for a Frog Splash. The Luchas struck The Architect at that very moment, securing the win for Rollins but raising the ire of both men, who clearly wanted to see which of them would have gotten the win. That’s not just speculation, either. After driving away the masked trio, Andrade and Rollins shared a moment of respect after the match, seemingly agreeing to pick up where they’d left off down the line. Only one is going to Survivor Series, but when it comes to workhorses, there might be room enough for both of them. Natalya vs Asuka Natalya didn’t get to challenge The Kabuki Warriors for the WWE Women’s Tag Team Titles last week, but unfinished business remained between her and Asuka all the same. And The Empress of Tomorrow settled that account by repaying The Queen of Harts for her submission victory two weeks ago with a vicious pinfall of her own — one she didn’t even have to use the green mist to secure. Thanks in no small part to the efforts of her partner Kairi Sane on the outside, Asuka withstood Natalya’s slow dismantling and finally pounced with a high kick to the side of the head, dropping the former SmackDown Women’s Champion for three and reinforcing something that the Raw roster might have forgotten. Asuka may have gotten to the point where she can stomach a loss, but two? That’s a different story. Results * Tag Team Match: Becky Lynch & Charlotte Flair defeated The IIconics (Billie Kay & Peyton Royce) * Singles Match: Bobby Lashley (w/ Lana) defeated No Way Jose * Singles Match: Seth Rollins defeated Andrade (w/ Zelina Vega) by DQ * Singles Match: Asuka (w/ Kairi Sane) defeated Natalya Other on-screen talent * Interviewer: Charly Caruso Media Category:2019 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Asuka Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Billie Kay Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Jessamyn Duke Category:Kairi Sane Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Marina Shafir Category:Natalya Category:Peyton Royce Category:Shayna Baszler Category:Zelina Vega Category:WWE television episodes